Konoha Jr High
by sasuino4evr707
Summary: Sasuke; the new  super hot  soccer player. Ino, the bubbly and confident blonde.  What happens when they collide? Cat fights,drama and dirt is revealed. Yup, welcome  to Konoha Jr. High! Read 'n Review?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:Helloooooo everyone! Sorry I've been dead on but a lot has been going on. Dont worry, I will finish Ino in team 7 later. This is gonna be my second story. It's centered around Sasuke and Ino. There's a new( SUPER HOTT)guy in Konaha Jr. High and when he arrives, a certain blue eyed blonde girl runs into him. Will they become friends? Or maybe even something...more? Read to find out! Oh yeah, no copyright intended. I don't own Naruto. If I did, Suckura would be dead, Ino would be with Sasuke and Sasori never would have died. Anyways.

Ino slowly walked through the hallways of Konaha Jr. High. It was a warm and sunny morning. Ino, with a lot of other students, was wandering around the school, trying to memorize her scheduals and locations of her classrooms. After all, it was only their second week at the crazy school.

A couple other kids were already inside homeroom class, waiting for Kakashi sensei, the homeroom teacher for 7th graders. Her friend TenTen,who was a year older then her, informed her that he was always late. Always. Ino spun the combination of her locker. She tried again and again and again, but her stubborn locker wouldn't budged. She groaned and looked up, trying to find a familiar face in the crowd. She spotted Kin, who was a popular 8th grader, and another girl she didn't know. They were giggling and gossiping in a corner. Kin seemed to notice Ino.

She smirked and said to the girl next to her,"Isn't she one of the new 7th graders? She's so tiny and cute!" The other girl laughed. Ino kicked her locker and stomped off.

As you may have guessed Ino was NOT in a good mood. First her locker jammed, then some random 8th grader called her tiny and cute! She growled at that thought and head into her classroom.

She scanned the room and her face lit up when she saw Sakura. She smirked and walked over to the pink head and plopped her stuff down next to her."Hi forehead!" Ino greeted her.

Sakura smiled back and replied happily, "Hey Ino pig!"

She bounced happily in her seat. "Ino don't you just love Junior High? I mean, all the responsibility they give us? We finally get to act like adults! This is going to be a blast!"

Ino nodded and grinned. Sakura kept on talking and talking about who- knows- what while Ino started thinking and sighed. She, along with Hinata, Kiba, Shikimaru, Shino, Choji,Sakura, Naruto and a whole lot of other students her age, were just entering Junior High.

She had only been here a week and she was already sick of it. The teachers were all getting stricter and asigning more homework. Plus, ever since entering Junior High, the teachers were all forcing the new 7th graders to start acting mature and like young adults. Both things Ino was not looking forward to. In fact, everyone was telling her to 'grow up'. Couldn't they see she was trying? That wasn't the only thing.

Everyone these days was obssesed with popularity and boys! Sakura was one of was really annoying, actually. What happended to the good old days where what mattered was how long your hair was and if you could run fast or not? Did everyone forget that? Not to mention, the school was full of self absorbed snappish freaks! Suddenly, Hinata, Kiba and Naruto all sat down near her with warm greetings, snapping her out of her thoughts. She greeted them back with smiles. " Hi you guys!" Scratch that. Not EVERYONE was a self absorbed snappish freak. Some people actually remember how to be _nice_.

She then suddenly gasped. Naruto turned from his seat and gave her a quizical look. Ino made a face. " I have to use the bathroom..."

Naruto laughed. "Thats all?Sorry, I don't think you'll make it before the bell, Ino."

Ino smiled mischeviousely. "Wanna bet?"

Naruto smirked. "Hell yeah!", he answered. But by then she was already out the door.

Ino blazed through the school, her hair whipping behined her. Her eyes franticly darted back and forth. She then ran a random direction. No good. That got her to the Lunch Room. She took off again. Computer lab? Wrong! She groaned. The hallway was completely empty. She would be lucky if she made it back to her classroom! She started running like a bullet towards her homeroom class. Suddenly, she spotted someone and tried to stop running. But it was too late.

She crashed headfirst into the guy in front of her, causing both of them to be sent flying in different directions. Ino slowly sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She cursed under her , Ino grabbed the hand in front of her, which pulled her up to her feet. Ino gazed at the guy in front of her. He had dark onyx eyes and black hair that hung low over his face. He was smirking. Coming to her senses, Ino blinked, then glared at him. "What was that for?"

The guy in front of her rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be talking you know." He stated in a smug voice.

Ino frowned."I don't have time for this." She flipped her hair and started walking in the opposite direction. He suddenly grabbed her hand.

Ino's eyes widended as she spun around. " Let go!"She commanded.

He continued smirking. "Not till you apologize to me."

Ino's glare turned into a death glare. "Let go, I'm gonna be late!" He tightened his grip. She heard the bell ring.

Ino groaned. "Crap!" as the boy let go of her arm. She gave him a mean stare and turned around, sashaying down the hall. When she turnd a corner, she ran till her classroom.

As she burst through the door, Kakashi senei raised an eyebrow."Ino, how nice of you to join us. Would you care to tell us why you were late?"

Ino gulped. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark haired boy and the nurse/ counselor, Shizune. She tried to think of an excuse _fast. _

She cleared her throat, "I had to use the retroom...", and Kakashi sensei looked even more confused.

"Why didn't you use the restroom next door?"He asked in a curious tone. Heat rushed to Ino's cheek.

Ino shrugged unsurely. Kakashi sensei smiled. " It's fine. THIS time."

She turned towards the boy. Suddenly she gasped. "YOU! FROM THE HALLWAY!"

He replied in a smooth tone. " Yeah, 'me from the hallway.' I'm honnored you still rememeber me." That got a couple of chuckles.

Ino glared at him(again). Kakashi sensei sighed and rolled his turned to her sensei and grinned thankfully. She then rushed to her seat. On the bright side, not many people had witnessed her trip up, most people were staring at the dark haired boy.

She could hear all the girls squealing. As Ino sat down, Sakura tilted her head.

"What was that?" She asked Ino.

Ino huffed. "That guy crashed into me and stalled time so I would be late." Sakura blinked.

"Then how did he get here before you?" Ino didn't have an answer, so Sakura smirked. "This is his first day here and he already knows this place better then you do!"

Ino rolled her eyes. She then scanned the room. Every single girl in the room was staring at Sasuke with hearts in their eyes. There was nothing special about him; he seemed like a total jerk. To her, anyway. Ino studied him a little. She definetly had feelings for him. But were they good feelings or bad?

Authors note: Like it? Remember reviews make me a haaaaaapy person!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I hope you enjoy; ( slight bashing of Sakura, * nervous laugh*) Hope you all like the drama!

Ino swallowed on her turkey and washed it down with a sip of water. Glancing around, she could see all the rookie nine were bored. She couldnt blame her friends, though, she thought as she kicked Sasuke under the table. Sasuke winced and glared at Ino, who only smirked back at him. They both kept their eyes focused on each other, niether willing to look away first. Five seconeds, ten seconeds, fifteen._ Damn hes good!, _Ino admitted to herself. Twenty seconeds, twenty five, thirty- Kiba fake coughed.

" If you two are done..." He mumbled, causing most of the table to laugh. Ino and Sasuke looked away in different directions, each seemingly bored and irritated. Ino turned to Sakura, who looked back at her with a cold stare. Ino backed up, a little nervous and confused. She quickly shrugged it off, turning her attention to TenTen.

" So are you guys in?" She asked impatiently.

Ino looked confused. "Huh?", she asked.

Shikimaru yawned. " If you hadn't been playing footsy with _Sasuke_ the whole time, you would know." He smirked. Ino picked up some celery from her plate and threw it at Shikimaru. He mumbled something uncomprehensible while Ino and Sakura laughed.

TenTen cleared her throught. "Cheerleader tryouts after school, any of you guys coming? There are only a couple spots for 7th graders but you still have a shot of making it..." Sakura squealed. " Oh my god; I am soooooo joining the team! Sasuke- Kun, do you like cheerleaders?" He just grunted.

Ino stated loudly, " Well I sure dont. They are all extremely girly and stupid, and they hardly ever help in a game!" A couple of the populer 8th grade girls turned to give her dirty loooks. Kin, the girl Ino ahd seen before, was one of them.

Naruto and Kiba laughed. Suddenly, the bell rang, dissmising first lunch to their fifth period classes. Sakura hopped of her seat, chasing after Sasuske,just like a bunch of other 7th grade girls.

" Stupid love sick puppies." Ino spat. Hianta smiled. "At least we aren't under his spell. He seems sort of...unfriendly." Ino shrugged, blushing a little,and they walked off to class. 

Ino rushed with her pencil, doing her best to copy down all the notes off the board. 7th period L.A. was a LOT of work, but it was her best class, so she always kept focus. When she finnished, she glanced around. Everyone was still desperetly finnishing. B-O-R-E-D-O-M! Suddenly, she felt a peice of paper bounce of her head. She turned around and looked at Sasuke questioningly. He sat behined her in, well, every pointed at Naruto, who pointed at Hinata. Hinata nodded encouragingly. Ino turned arouned and unfolded the note.

_Cheerleader tryouts after school! Coming?_

Ino thought for a minute, then scribbled something on the back. She then threw it behined her, on Naruto's desk. He then passed it to Hinata. She quickly read it over.

_Well, DUH! But no way are you going to convincing me to join the cheerleader squad, or even try out, okay? But you can be sure I'll be there cheering you and Sakura on!_

Hianat smiled gratefuly over to Ino. Ino grinned back. After all, what were friends for? "All right girls!" A lady named Anko barked. "Welcome to cheerleader tryouts." Ino looked arouned. There were two rows of cheerleaders in front of them. One row had the 9th grade cheerleaders,and the others had the 9th grade cheerleaders. " These are the rules. Only a couple of you will end up on the squad. But, for every grade, we have a representative. Today, we will be choosing the cheerleader representative for 7th grade and the others we choose will become cheerleaders. Ninth grade representative cheerleaders, please stand."

A girl with long, untamable pink hair stood up. "I'm Tayuya, head cheerleader." Ino could hear people whistling and clapping and cheering. She then smirked and sat down.

Anko loudly said,"Now for the 8th grade represntative cheerleader, please stand. Ino recongnized the girl to be Kin, she had long dark hair and dark eyes as well. She stood up proudly. "Call me Kin," she said smugly and then sat down. She too, had many cheers for her.

Anko turned her attention back to the 7th graders." The motto for us cheerleaders is that we are all STARS. We are all unique and special in our own way, but we are part of the same constellation. No one's better then anyone else here, got it? We are all important. Studies, together, athletism, .You all MUST keep a "C" grade in every class to stay on the . You must all stay together, help each other and stuff. You will need to practice, practice, practice! Responsibility. If you can't make it at a practice after school, let me know AHEAD of time, dont come whining to me about it later. Now. Lets start." She said finnishing her lecture.

Ino watched every girl go up on stage, doing her best to do cartwheels, airiel flips, splits, and loud cheers. Hinata was next. "Good luck!"Ino cheered for Hinata. Ino heard one of the 8th grade girls say," She's cheering for a cheerleader? That is just messed up!" and she and some other 8th graders snickered. TenTen rolled her eyes. Ino and TenTen shared a smile.

Hinata took a deep breath and did many cartwheels, summersaults and backbends. In the end, the finnished with a perfect split. Many people clapped. Hinata blushed and ran of the stage to Ino, who hugged her. Even TenTen ran over and congratulated her.

Anko grinned approvingly at Hinata. "Next!" Sakura ran onto the stage. She yelled in a high pitched voice. " Ready? Here we go!" She jumped and did a stumbling cartwheel. "D-R-I double B-L-E dribble that ball and shoot! Dribble that ball and shoot!" Then she did a summersault, and yelled in the end, "TA DA!" Some people bothered to clap, but CLEARLY not as much as Hinata's routine. Sakura bowed, "Thank you,thank you everyone!" Sakura giggled.

Anko stepped up."That ends our try outs. Every single one of you pass!"

All the girls trying out leaped up and down, cheering each other and hugging their friends. Ino ran over and congratulated Sakura and TenTen returned to her seat with the 8th graders, who were also clapping( heartlessly). Anko said," Now for the cheerleader representative for 7th girls listened intently. Anko read of a piece of paper.

"After much consideration, I have chose a girl who may not have the best cheerleader moves...", her voice trailed off.

A couple 8th and 9th graders chuckled.

She continued." But she has a loud voice with lots of potential as a great leader." Ino saw the other girls all looked like they would die from the suspense.

Anko threw the piece of paper behined her. " Congratulations to..."

Author's note: Hahaha cliff hanger! Who do you think it will be? I tried to do better this time, spelling wise. I'll update very soon, and remember, I love constructive criticism and compliments!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hi! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REPEAT IT? I don't own Naruto, dammit!

Anko yelled at the top of her lungs, "Sakura Haruno!" Sakura was bursting with glee. Soon, she was being hugged from the Hinata, Ino and TenTen. Ino laughed. "I say, we should all come over to my house and CELEBRATE!" "Cheers!" Hinata, Ino, Sakura and TenTen clinked their glasses of were all relaxing in Ino's backyard, enjoying glasses of lemonade and the blazing sun.

TenTen grinned. " I am so proud of you guys!"

Ino agreed. "Me too!"

Sakura hopped up from her seat. " I say we should practice. We have practices after school every day right? Plus, our game is next week!"TenTen got up."I better teach you some cheers so you can lead the other 7th graders. Come on!" Both of them ran a little farther onto Ino's lawn.

Hinata spoke up shyly. "Sakura seems to be very excited about her job as head cheerleader..."

Ino rolled her eyes."Look. I heard the other cheerleaders talking. They all thought you were amazing for the job, and they knew you, as a talented gymanst, could handle being head cheerleader for the 7th graders. But they weren't sure that YOU, as a person, could handle it. But next year, watch out!"

Hinata perked up a little. She took a deep breath. "Really?" She asked.

Ino answered confidently. "Yup! I asked TenTen."

Hinata smiled. "Thanks Ino. Thanks a lot."

Ino grabbed Hinata and pulled her over to where Sakura and TenTen were practicing. Sakura put her hands up and flipped over, trying to do a handstand, but fell on top of her head.

She rubbed her head sheepishly. " I guess I need to practice, huh?" The girls all laughed.

"Oh I know!" Sakura exclaimed. " Watch how many cartwheels I can do in a row!" She hopped onto her feet and did one cartwheel, two cartwheels and wobbled a little on her third one.

Ino thought for a minute. "Good, but try to keep your legs straighter while you flip. Watch!" Ino jumped up and did five quick cartwheels and a couple handsprings.

" Wow!" TenTen exclaimed. "Where did you learn all that?"

Ino shrugged. " I took gymanstics for a while, so that sort of helps."

Hinata smiled proudly. "Where do you think I learned the routines i did in the cheerleader tryouts?"

TenTen smiled. "I'm sure you would have made it on the squad!"

Sakura huffed. "Can we just start practicing?"

"Okay!" TenTen answered. "Here's another cheer." And the girls continued practice.

"Wow! Sasuke! Ino is, like, awesome at this cheerleader stuff!" Naruto exclamed, peeking through a hole in Ino's fence.

Kiba laughed." She's hot, too!"

Shikimaru rolled his eyes. "I could be taking a nap right now." He mumbled.

Sasuke huffed. "Don't you guys have anything better to do then stare at them practicing?"

Choji munched on his chips." Apparently not!"

Lee pumped his fist in the air."Such youthfulness!"

Neji sighed. "You guys are lucky you all made it on the soccor team. We should be practicing, too."

With that the guys started halfheartedly tossing around a soccor ball. Sasuke looked at the ground. "What do you know about the blonde girl?", he asked Naruto.

Naruto smirked. "Her name's Ino. Uh, let's see. She's got a temper, and she can be scary. Like REALLY she's really confident and stands up for herself. And she's really populer and everybody loves her." Naruto leaned closer towards Sasuke, as if sharing a secret. _"Everybody."_

Sasuke scowled. "She seems annoying. REALLY annoying."

Naruto grinned inocently. "Or maybe you're actully interested..."

Sasuke glared at him. "Why would I want to go out with a stupi-OW!" Sasuke winced and rubbed his cheeks, where he had just been hit with the soccor ball.

Lee grinned."Sorry about that Sasuke, let's all keep practicing!"

Sasuke said nothing as Naruto laughed at him.

The boys continued practicing with the soccor ball. Soon, the sun started setting, so the boys started to leave for home. Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side, in silence for a while.

Sasuke turned to the fence and smirked. "The blonde girl might be interesting..."

Author's note: Sorry if this chapter was extremely boring. My head is just really scrambled right now b/c my guy friend, who i kind of liked, passed away in a car accident. But he loved this story and I knw some of you do too, so I'm gonna keep writing andI hope you guys like it so far! Please review, that makes me haaaaaaaaaapy?


End file.
